Most coating compositions employed in the coatings industry today require elevated curing temperatures (e.g., 300.degree. F. to 500.degree. F. or above) for curing purposes. However, as a result of the long term energy shortage facing the nation, the coatings industry has become increasingly interested in conserving the energy expended in curing coating compositions. This interest has lead to extensive activity in the development of coating compositions which are capable of being cured at relatively low temperatures (e.g., 250.degree. F. or less) or which will air dry (i.e., cure in air) at ambient temperature.
As a result of intensive effort, an ambient temperature, moisture curable coating composition has now been developed; see our copending application Ser. No. 516,856, filed Oct. 22, 1974, now abandoned, incorporated herein by reference.
In the copending application, ambient temperature, moisture curable coating compositions comprising blends of certain acrylic-silane interpolymers and cure accelerating catalysts are disclosed. As discussed therein, such compositions have a number of advantageous properties, such as good cure rates and films produced therefrom exhibit excellent durability and good solvent resistance. However, such compositions while possessing many outstanding properties produce films having a lower than desirable initial degree of gloss for certain coating applications, such as, for example, in automobile refinish paints. Accordingly, it would be highly advantageous if the gloss characteristics of such ambient temperature, moisture curable coating compositions could be improved without sacrificing the advantageous properties of the compositions. The coating compositions of this invention achieve this result.